


discorderlydino drabbles

by alchemist17



Series: Discord fic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous-gender Keith, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Clothed Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans James Griffin (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: fics inspired by dino's discord chatcheck the notes for specific warnings





	1. keith/shiro/krolia technically not incest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts), [StickyPeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyPeppers/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith and krolia show each other their love through shiro

“Keith.” She says. “Keith.”

“Momma.”

“Harder.”

Keith nods. He thrusts harder, drives Shiro into her more forcefully. She arches in pleasure and Keith feels his breath catch at how glorious she looks. 

“I love you.” He says.

He turns Shiro towards him for a kiss. Then he pushes Shiro down. 

“Kiss her for me.”

He lets Krolia kiss him. He knows she's pretending he's Keith but it doesn't hurt, instead making him burn with arousal. Shiro loves being their proxy, the last vestige of their morality. He tries to convey their love to the other, to mete out the love they pour into him. It feels so good that he comes, biting his lip to stay quiet. He knows Keith is imagining it's his seed spilling inside her.

“Will you come for me, Keith?” Krolia asks, reaching out to cup his scarred cheek.

It's the most intimate touch they'll allow and it makes Keith shudder with delight.

“Yes Momma. I'll come for you.”

She clenches around Shiro as she watches her son come and he clenches for Keith. 

“I wanna-” Keith gasps out. “I wanna use my mouth on you.”

He hauls Shiro back by the hips, uses a hand in his hair to push his face against Krolia. 

“Keith.” She reaches down to touch Shiro's face. “Do you like how I taste?”

Keith groans, yanks Shiro's head back to kiss him. Beneath his own come and Shiro he can taste his mother, and he whines, grinds his soft cock into Shiro desperately. 

“Momma. You taste sweet.”

“You're a good boy.”

Keith grins. “Suck her clit.” He instructs.

He strokes Shiro’s hollowed cheek reverently before he pulls his flaccid cock out. Keith shuffles back down his body to grip his ass, licks into his white smeared hole.


	2. sheithlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sarah this is pretty similar to the last one' hey they're standing up this time

Shiro has her up against the wall, her leggings hanging off one leg as it rests on his elbow. Krolia's short fur is damp with exertion and the seat of her trousers were soaked through after their sparring.

It had taken them both to pin Shiro down, Krolia tangling their legs and Keith wenching his arms back. He’d bucked beneath them as they clung on, grunting with effort. And now they had him between them again, held so lovingly this time.

“Krolia...Mom, you feel so good.” Keith says. He’s pressed tight to Shiro’s back, minimising the space between them.

“You feel so big.”

That hurts a little. He’s not as big as Shiro and he suddenly feels so far away from her. But Keith can’t get closer and in frustration he bites Shiro’s shoulder.

Then he looks up, mouth open and teeth bloody.

Krolia kisses him.

Shiro draws a sharp breath as he realises what the wet noises are. They both press against him, surging against his body and he feels ethereal, powerful and powerless between them. Shiro comes, drooling against Krolia’s shoulder. She whines, frustratedly digging her nails into his arm as she wiggles his softening cock.

“Wait a minute, wait.” Shiro pants.

Keith backs off, pacing and clenching his hands. His cock bobs as he walks and Krolia stares over his shoulder at it. She pats at Shiro’s shoulder eagerly.

“Yeah. I know.” Shiro runs his hands over Krolia’s fur as he slides out.

He stumbles to his gym bag. “Keith, wipe your dick man.”

Keith grunts dismissively as he stalks forward. Shiro manages to get a hand on his chest and a wet, cold wipe on his dick.

“Shiro!” He complains, barely holding back from pushing him away.

Shiro taps their temples together. “I love you.”

Keith blinks, takes his eyes off of Krolia for a second. “I love you too.”

Shiro steps aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh now you gotta burn in anticipation for a non-specified time period


	3. sheithlia milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> krolia breastfeeds all six paladins. keith and shiro want to fuck but keith is too hungry to leave

Keith's presence has done this to her. Seeing him with his friends, his family, his surrogate brothers and sisters and… 

They're all so tiny. They must grow if they are to survive and there's nothing in the galaxy more nourishing than a mother's milk. And if these paladins are siblings to Keith, they are children to her. 

So she lies down on her back, unzips her suit until all her nipples are exposed.

The paladins look to Keith. Who shrugs.

“If she wants us to feed… And it hurts when they're full, right?”

Krolia nods. “Let me help you all grow strong.”

“But Keith,” Shiro whispers. “isn't this… Wrong?”

Keith swallows. “So long as I'm only feeding. It's like I'm a baby again. It's not sexual.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It's fine.” Keith insists. 

He's the first to approach, to lie on the large bed perpendicular to Krolia. Keith takes one of the top nipples, eyes closing as she wraps her arm around him. 

“There we go.”

Slowly the other paladins draw near, kneeling on the bed and reaching out to touch her fur covered, swollen breasts. Shiro tucks himself alongside Keith, warm against his back and Keith shudders with pleasure between them.

“Just feeding.” Shiro reminds him. 

He latches on, grinds his hips into the bed at the flood of warm, sweet milk into his mouth. There's a gentle chorus of moans from the other paladins as they drink, hips moving and thighs pressing together in idle arousal.

“I’ve never tasted anything this good.”

“It’s sweeter than honey.”

“Would Keith let me cook with this?”

Krolia combs her fingers through his hair. He can feel heat spreading down his body, flowing out from his esophagus and stomach to reach his fingers, his toes, his dick. Keith moans.

Pidge fills up first, snuggles up sleepily against Hunk. Lance leaves with Allura, and finally Hunk carries away his sleeping girlfriend. Even Shiro doesn’t drink much longer, thoughts turning to a different kind of hunger as he rubs himself against Keith’s rear.

“Keith, my little blade, aren't you full?” Krolia asks.

Keith looks up. His eyes are yellow. He shakes his head, her furry breast jiggling.

“I think you need to help Shiro.”

Shiro’s pressed against his back, cock and muscles firm against him. It feels good but Keith is still so hungry.

“Keith… Please.”

Keith growls. “You'll just have to fuck me here ‘cause I'm busy.” He snaps, milking dripping down his chin. 

“Fine.”

His face turns red when Shiro undoes his trousers, yanks them down to expose his ass.

“Shiro.”

“You thought I was bluffing? Baby, have I ever not followed through when it comes to you?” Shiro’s voice is warm as he curls around Keith, guides his mouth back to her teat.

He kisses around Krolia’s areola, over Keith’s suckling lips. Keith tips his head up and Shiro groans at the sight of his milk filled mouth. Shiro wants to kiss him, to drink the milk from his mouth. Instead he slides his fingers into Keith’s mouth, wets them with milk. The sight of his white coated fingers spikes arousal in his gut. Shiro presses his fingers into him.

“How does he feel?” Krolia asks. She’s straining to see where his fingers enter Keith.

“He’s not as tight as he looks.”

Her eyes flick to his crotch.

“You want to see it?”

She nods, and Keith whines in excitement, pushes his hips back on his fingers. Shiro undoes his trousers. He’s used to doing it one handed, while the other hand plays with Keith. Krolia bites her lip when he pulls his cock out, hard already from her taste and Keith's body against his. Her other hand brushes over her spit wet nipples before vanishing into her suit and Shiro watches her hand move, back arching. 

“I'll show you later.”

“I want to see it now.” He whines.

“Be a good boy and fuck Keith. I'll need your help to fill his stomach.”

“Yes Mama.” Shiro says automatically, blushing as it catches up to him.

Krolia just smiles. They hold eye contact as he sinks his dick into Keith.

“Good boys.”

Shiro leans down over him, latches on again as he starts to move his hips. He feels satisfied in a primal way; warm food in his stomach and his cock buried in his mate. He thrusts hard and Keith moans around his mouthful, making Krolia gasp and arch up into their mouths. But Shiro can't fit much more milk in and pulls away, a slick line of milky spit hanging from his mouth as he pants. He takes the opportunity to change his angle and makes Keith's eyes roll back in pleasure, pushing his body down and forward against Krolia's tit.

“Mama, I'm gonna come.” Keith whines, lips wet with unswallowed milk.

“It's okay. Let Shiro make you feel good.”

“Shiro.” Keith says reverently. “Shiro.”

Shiro presses close on instinct. He nuzzles into Keith's neck to comfort and reassure him. And then he kiss Keith's ear.

“You like Mama watching you get fucked?”

Keith comes into his underwear, screaming his pleasure for her to hear. He peters off into whimpers as Shiro simply keeps railing into him, holds him still to take his cock.

“Mama…” He croaks. He doesn't know what he wants her to do. 

“Shush baby. Be a brave little blade for Shiro, it's his turn. Doesn't he deserve to feel good?”

Keith nods. 

“Then be still and let him use you.”

The words burn through him. He wants to be good, even though he's starting to grit his teeth against the ache in his ass. Breast milk, as it turns out, is not a sufficient replacement for actual lube. 

“Come along now, Shiro. I want him dripping at both ends.”

Shiro comes with a surprised grunt. 

“Good boy.” Krolia's voice is indulgent and he smiles tiredly. “Show me.”

Shiro lifts Keith's hips, displays his hole and the whiteness just past his entrance.

 


	4. trans jeith strap on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy d!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh we got-strap on sex, daddy kink, use of the words cunt/clit/pussy, incorrect toy sharing protocol

“Have you ever used something like this?” Keith asks.

James shakes his head. He’s been with other people before, he’s touched himself, but he’s never used a toy.

“Do you want to touch it?” Keith shuffles a little closer, a hand wrapped around the base of the dildo. “It’s soft. I got it because I like the colour and the bump feels really good.”

“Y-you’ve used this on yourself?” James asks, red faced.

“Yeah. It’s clean, I promise.”

James shakes his head. “I know. I...Would you let me use it on you?” He reaches out to touch the silicone. It is soft, warm with body heat and sparkling red in the light.

“If you want to. But I warn you, they say I’m pretty good with it. You might not want to give it up.”

“You can’t be that good.” James says weakly.

“Lie back. Let me show you.” Keith answers lightly. He doesn’t rise to the challenge, confident in his skills.

He pushes James to lie back on the bed, adjusts his head on the pillow to make sure he’s comfortable. Keith braces a forearm beside his ribs, uses the other hand to hold the dildo steady at his entrance.

“Tell me if you don’t like it, okay?” He waits until James nods before he starts to push the head in.

It starts easy, but soon the head widens and stretches him open. James grabs at his bicep but doesn’t stop him, just holds on as the bulbous head slips in. Keith angles the head over his g-spot as he keeps pushing in, staring down intently.

“Fuck.” James whispers.

“How is it feeling?”

“Don’t you know?”

Keith smiles softly at the attempted sass. “I want to know how it feels for you. I want you to tell me.”

“Keith…”

“Tell me and I’ll fuck you better than anyone else ever could.”

James presses his head back into the pillow as Keith pulls back, rubs against his g-spot again.

“It’s firm. Fuck, it's just what I need.” James clenches around it curiously. “It's so hard.”

“You need someone with a nice hard dick, huh? I should fuck you with metal or glass, cold and unyielding in your hot little pussy.”

“I'm so hot for you, Keith.”

“Fuck baby, Daddy's gonna give all you can handle.” Keith's eyes stay fixed on him as he speeds up, the head massaging his g-spot. 

James lets his eyes close, panting and moaning as he lets Keith use him. 

No. Not use him. This is all for James.

He shoves a hand between them, fingertips grazing the silicone as he rubs his clit. Keith pushes his hand away.

“This is Daddy's pussy now. You don't touch it without my permission.”

“But I wanna come.”

“Not like that, baby.” Keith says. “I'm gonna make you come just from having your pussy fucked. Maybe I could even get you to squirt.”

“I've-I haven't-”

“You haven't come like that before? You're gonna love this baby. You'll be begging for me to fuck you after I'm done.”

“Daddddy…”

“I know baby. You can do this.”

James makes a stroppy little noise but he wraps his arms around Keith, kisses him to occupy himself.

“Can you hear how wet you are?” Keith murmurs when they pull apart.

He sets his lips below James's ear, sucks a mark into the delicate skin while they listen to his pussy squelch around the silicone.

“I bet the sheets are soaked. Fuck, you're my perfect little angel.” Keith pants against his skin. 

“Keith-” James cuts off as Keith bites his neck. “Daddy, it feels like I’m gonna pee.”

“That’s what it’s meant to feel like baby. Do you want me to stop?” Keith slows down, but James shakes his head.

So he speeds up again, rubbing the silicone head of his dick over the spot that's making James squirm.

“I love you, James.”

“Keith…” James cups his face. “I love you too.”

Keith kisses him, sweet and slow, tongues sliding together. It makes how Keith treats his pussy harsher by comparison and James spreads his legs wider, grabs as his ass to urge him on.

“That's it, let Daddy treat you right.” Keith murmurs into his mouth. “So gorgeous for me.”

“Oh, Daddy, I think-”

“Do it. Please, baby. I wanna see.” Keith implores, faces pressed together.

James opens his eyes for a moment to look up at him, in awe of the pleasure Keith is so willingly giving him. His eyes close and he arches up against Keith's chest. His feet plant themselves on the bed so he can push his hips up, keep Keith grinding over his g-spot as he comes, gasping and shaking in his arms. James's pussy spasms around the silicone, each contraction making him writhe in pleasure and finally he squirts. Keith grins smugly at the fluid hitting his abdomen. 

“You did it baby, first time and everything. I'm so proud.” Keith nuzzles his cheek as he pulls his hips back, letting the ridge of the head stimulate James's labia instead. 

“Keith.” James says. “Keith.”

Keith peppers kisses over his chest as he pulls out and flops onto his back beside him. James watches hazily, unable to process what the images mean as Keith wrangles his way out of the harness and turns it around, shoves the hot silicone into his own cunt.

“James, you got it so wet for me.” He moans, thighs drawing up to his chest and falling open.

James starts when one lands over his stomach and he looks over. Keith’s stomach is sprayed with his come and he’s been so aroused for so long that he’s wet down to his knees. He sees the dildo, fresh from his body, being driven relentlessly into Keith.

“Daddy.” He stretches, and turns to kiss Keith on the cheek, reaching down to grab the dildo. “Can I try?”

Keith’s eyes are desperate and he bites his lip. He wants to come, he’s dying to make himself squirt all over the sheets until he passes out. But when James props himself up on an elbow to look down at him, the fog of pleasure fading to his usual arrogance, he can’t say no.

Keith lets go, concedes control. He grasps the sheets with one hand, wraps an arm around James to keep him close. James grins, wide and sharp as he draws the dildo out. He looks down to see the red silicone appear between Keith’s legs.

“Curve it up. Towa-.” Keith tries to instruct, cutting off as James grinds the head into his g-spot.

“Is that too rough?” James asks, expression softening for a moment.

Keith shakes his head. James smirks, starts to rub circles over the sensitive spot.

“How am I doing Daddy? Am I a fast learner?” He asks, cloyingly sweet.

He likes Keith like this, chest heaving beneath him, trembling with arousal as he fights to stay still.

“You’re doing great baby.”

“Thanks Daddy.” James gives him a kiss. “Now come so you can fuck me again.”

“I said you’d like it.”

James bites his neck. Keith’s hand flies to his clit.

“Go on, touch your dick for me. I wanna make you come all over yourself.”

“James.” Keith groans. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“I know right?”

“You cocky little bitch.”

James is hauled down into a rough kiss. Keith bites when he comes, and when they part his lips and teeth are bloody. He comes and James licks the blood from his gasping mouth. James pulls the dildo out and drops it aside, shoves his fingers into Keith to feel his cunt spasm.

“James, you made me feel so good.” Keith sighs, leaning in for a more sedate kiss. “I think baby deserves another fuck.”


	5. Adam/Keith/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam/keith/shiro  
> adam isnt allowed to come inside keith but he does anyway (it's a planned scene)

“Oh Keith-fuck!”

“That’s it Adam, harder.”

“Baby…” Adam presses his face into Keith’s neck, nose smushed into the sinew and panting for air. “You feel like heaven.”

Shiro hums in agreement from the sidelines, strokes Adam from his sweaty neck down to his thrusting hips.

“Can I come in you? Please baby, let me come, I wanna stay inside you forever.” Adam begs.

“It’s not me you have to ask.” Keith looks up at Shiro.

“Shiro, god, let me come inside his sweet little hole.” Adam asks. He flops his torso against Shiro, does his best to gaze up at him temptingly.

“No.”

“Shiro, please, I can get him nice and wet for you.”

“Keith can get plenty wet on his own.” Shiro pushes him away, gently, and folds his arms. “You’re lucky I’m letting you fuck him bare. You’re lucky you even get his pussy.”

“It’s Daddy’s pussy.” Keith says smugly.

He’s looking up at Shiro and Shiro’s looking back, caught up in their own little moment. Adam takes his chance and comes inside Keith. He groans, the slightly high pitched, whining noise he makes when he comes or gets to piss after holding it. Keith makes a token effort of trying to move away, shifting a little up Adam’s dick so he comes just inside.

Shiro grabs his throat, hauls Adam up until they’re face to face.

“What did Keith just tell you?” He says in a strained voice.

“That that’s Daddy’s pussy.”

“And what did I say you were not allowed to do?”

“Come in Daddy’s pussy.”

“And what did you do?”

“I came inside.”

Shiro sighs. He reaches down to cup Keith’s cheek.

“I’m sorry baby. I should have been paying attention.”

Keith's hand grasps his wrist.

“It's okay, Daddy.”

Shiro's thumb traces his cheekbone before he pulls away. He pushes Adam backwards, pulls him down to look at Keith's hole.

“You got him dirty. Now I have to clean him up before I can fuck him.”

Adam tries to move forward, sticks his tongue out ready to work. Shiro shoves his chest against the bed, pins him down.

“You don't get to use your mouth on him. But you are going to clean up your filthy spend.”

Shiro's fingers start to scrape up the come from Keith's pussy, pushing his fingers into Adam's mouth to get them clean.

“Spread yourself baby. Let me in deep.”

Before Adam's eyes pale fingers slide between the plump, red lips before splitting them open. Shiro's fingers plunge inside and he scoops come from his lover. He shoves his fingers in Adam's for cleaning but he keeps his mouth closed.

“Adam. Clean my fingers.”

Adam looks up, petulant. Shiro sighs.

“Bratty little bitch.” He wipes his fingers in Adam's hair and shoves him aside. “Let's make you mine again babe.”

Adam's vision is blurry without his glass, the only thing close enough to focus on is Shiro's dick, long and thick as his wrist, rubbing against Keith's labia. Their boy is messy, slick making his public hair stick out weirdly, beautifully pink even against his sex flushed skin. Shiro circles his clit with the head of his cock, letting their fluids mingle as Keith lets out a soft, encouraging moan. 

“Come on Daddy. Bless me with your seed.”

“Anything for you, baby boy.” Shiro leans down to take Keith's face in his hands, kissing him deeply as he rolls his hips forward, cock always somehow at the correct angle to penetrate his lover.

Adam is in the way, head resting on Keith's thigh. Shiro nudges him with a knee until he moves and he moves to lie on the bed beside Keith's torso, fixed on where Shiro's hard flesh sank into Keith's yielding body. It looks so right, and even though it was planned he feels a flash of guilt over getting in the way. But then Adam sees the briefest smear of white on Shiro's cock and the arousal comes flooding back. He starts to hump the bed, rubbing his sensitive cock into the sheets.

“Are you that turned on by me claiming Keith's pussy?” Shiro smirks. “You better get used to fucking that bed, because I'm revoking your pussy privileges.”

“Shiro, come on, I-”

“No complaining. You knew they'd be consequences for breaking the rules and that's going on pussy probation.” Shiro suppresses a grin, finding himself very funny. “That's no using your mouth, no using your fingers, and certainly no using your cock. You have to spend all week watching me fuck his pussy raw.”

Adam nods vaguely, only really hearing the word pussy. Shiro glares at him a moment longer before he turns his attention back to Keith. 

“You like this, baby? You like Daddy's cock in Daddy's pretty little pussy?”

“I love it when you claim me.”

“Yeah? You wanna be mine?”

“I'm already yours.”

“That's right baby. You've always been mine.” Shiro kisses him, presses so close that his thrusts have to stay short and deep.

Keith had been strung along by Adam's fevered pace and now, with the firm pressure of his Daddy's cock on his walls, he's squirming for release.

“Daddy, can I come?”

“Of course, handsome. You deserve it. Need a hand?”

Keith shakes his head. “I can- Like this-” He arches off the bed, crushes his soft chest against Shiro's firm muscle.

“There we go baby boy. Love feeling your pussy spasm around me, can't decide whether to pull me in or reject me.” Shiro rambles, voice deep and words warped around moans. “Gonna make you so pretty, I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Keith whines, still shaking as Shiro comes inside him. 

They're still for a moment, faces and bodies pressed together as Adam comes over the sheets. Shiro sluggishly pulls out, and his come is deep enough that it won't leak out for a while. He lies beside Keith, scoops him into his arms.

“Take a nap, babe. I'll wake you for dinner.”

“Thanks Daddy.” Keith mumbles sleepily pats Shiro's chest affectionately. 

“Shiro?” Adam says.

“Yeah?”

“I'm not really in pussy probation, am I?”

“You broke the rules, Adam. You're on probation.”

“Noo-!”

“Keith is asleep, asswipe.”

“Nooooooooooo…”Adam says quietly. “You're gonna make me get dinner, aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pussy probation


	6. Adam/Keith/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam/keith/shiro  
> keith isn't quite ready to have vaginal sex, so shiro fucks his ass unil he squirts over adam  
> coincidentally, dino has a sheith art a LOT like this http://dino-dicks.tumblr.com/post/167562144467/by-popular-demand-squirting

“How does our boy look?” Shiro asks.

Adam looks at them. Shiro’s got Keith’s back to his chest, elbows hooked under his knees. He’s thrusting up into Keith’s ass, wet with lube and slick dripping down from his hole. The folds of flesh there are trembling, pulsating as Shiro’s cock slams into him.

“He’s so handsome.” Adam says.

“Daddyyyyy.” Keith whimpers.

“You hear that, boy? So handsome for his daddies.” Shiro says in his ear. “You’re taking me like a real big boy.”

Adam shuffles closer. He wants to press himself up against Keith’s front, to slide his own dick into his hole and let Shiro fuck them all into a coma. But Keith will only let them fuck his ass and touch his little stiff dick.

“Ask Daddy Adam if you can come.” Shiro tells him.

“Daddy…” Keith wails immediately. “I wanna come for Daddy Shiro, please tell me I can come.”

“Just a little longer Keith.” Adam puts a hand on Keith’s inner thigh, fingers sliding slowly towards his front hole.

“Adam. No. Not until he says.”

“I know, I know.” He removes his hand, lays it on his own thigh. “You may come, Keith.”

Keith goes silent.

“Did you hear that boy? Adam says you ca-”

Keith screams. He genuinely screams, clawing at Shiro’s shoulders as he ejaculates over Adam’s chest and face. Shiro lifts him off of his cock and gently lowers him onto the bed.

“Oh Keith, you’re so manly. Look, you came all over Adam.”

“I came…” Keith reaches out with a shaky hand to touch Adam's face. “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! comments give me a warm feeling (in my heart ya filthy animals)


	7. Adam/Keith/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam and shiro dp trans keith  
> 'sarah why do u have such a weird virginity kink' shuT UP I DONT KNOW

They’re wrapped around each other, Adam working his slim fingers into Keith's ass as he rubs his front hole on Shiro’s thigh.

“Daddy Shiro.”

“Baby boy?”

Keith takes Shiro’s robot hand, guides his between his legs. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“In here.” He guides one of Shiro's fingers inside him.

“Oh Keith, are you sure?”

“Yes Daddy. This hole was made for you. I want you to use it.”

Shiro kisses him, starts to move his finger. Keith is so soft inside, so deliciously textured even on his metal fingers.

“Have you ever even touched yourself here?”

“N-not really.”

“And you think you can take all of this for your first time?” Shiro rubs his dick against Keith's stomach. “Let Adam fuck you first baby boy, get you ready for me.”

Keith shakes his head. “I only want you to use it.”

“Baby, what about me?” Adam asks playfully, kissing his shoulder.

“You can have my ass, Daddy Adam.” Keith looks sheepish but he doesn't back down.

“I love it.” Placated, Adam slides his fingers out. He presses his cock into Keith instead, pushes in slowly to fill him up.

“So this is all for me, huh? This pretty, tight, virgin hole waiting for me to split it open?” Shiro muses, sliding another finger into him.

He wants to skip ahead, get straight to plowing him open, his dick barely separated from Adam's but he won't risk hurting Keith like this. At least, not yet.

“Yes Daddy Shiro.”

“I can't wait. Your hole is never going to recover from this, it'll be a perfect cast of my dick for the rest of your life.” Shiro shoves another finger into him, squeezes the boy tight to his chest as he whines. “God, Keith, I love you.”

Adam's hips falter for a moment before he resumes. “We're saying it, are we?”

“Sorry, I had to.” Shiro says softly. He's gazing into Keith’s hazy eyes, watching carefully. “I love him so much.” He scoops Keith closer for a kiss. 

“I love you.” Adam sighs into Keith’s ear, kisses along his cheek until he can press his lips to theirs.

“I love you too.” Keith says back to them as he watches them kiss over him, too close to focus. 

His daddies part with a final, simple kiss before taking their positions again.

“Shiro, is he ready? I want to feel it.” Adam asks. He's hardly moving, grinding into Keith just enough to keep them both going.

“You want to feel how his body clenches when I fuck him here?” Shiro crooks his fingers to make Keith jolt.

“I want my dick so close to yours. Wanna feel it like you're fucking us both.”

“Daddy Shiro, please.” Keith begs. He gets one small hand on Shiro's dick, starts trying to move and get it between his legs.

“Alright, baby boy. You gonna be a big man for us and take both our dicks?”

Keith nods, and Shiro pulls his fingers out. His hole clings like Keith does when they part after an illicit kiss in the hallways.

“Hold his leg for me.” He says, and Adam prises Keith's thigh off of his, gives Shiro the space he needs to align their hips.

It exposes where Adam is inside him already and Shiro can't help but let a robotic finger slip back into their boy, to feel Adam from within him.

“Let us know if something doesn't feel good, okay Keith? Don't worry about disappointing us; we're already so proud of you.” Adam says. 

Shiro's cock slides along Keith's opening, bumping against Adam's balls as he gets himself wet.

“I love you.” Shiro tells him again, as he nudges the head between the slick flesh.

He cups Keith's face as he pushes in, holding eye contact to monitor him. Adam stills, nuzzles the back of his head to comfort him.

“You’re so big.” Keith sighs. He reaches back for Adam even as he keeps looking at Shiro.

“You’re doing so well. You’re so wet and aroused, you’re opening up for me beautifully. Let me in, baby.” Shiro urges. “Let me in.”

“How does it feel?” Adam asks, squeezing his thigh comfortingly.

Keith nods.

“Say it baby boy.” He coaxes.

“Come on Keith, aren’t I making you feel good?”

“Daddy Shiro…”

“Tell me how it feels or I’m pulling out.”

Keith grabs at his shoulder as Shiro starts to back off.

“Don’t stop, please.”

“You want more?”

“It feels so good.” Keith wiggles in their grasp, tries to take more of him.

Shiro starts to move his hips, thrusting deeper with each push into Keith’s body. Keith is clinging to him, eyes wide and unfocused as the hard flesh makes his body part and make space for him.

“Yes, Daddy Shiro. Keep going, put all of it in me. I want everything.”

“I'll give it you.”

“Make me perfect for you Daddy.”

“Baby boy.” Shiro surges forward, squeezing the rest of his cock into Keith between his swollen labia. “You’ve always been perfect.”

They stay pressed together, caressing Keith and grinding into him idly. Keith lowers a hand to where Shiro penetrates him, touches the stretched skin of his holes and the taut skin of their balls pressed together, traces a hand up the back of his thigh where it’s hooked over Shiro’s hip.

“I-I think you can move now. Both of you.”

“You move first babe.” Shiro tells Adam.

He nods. He goes slowly, dragging his cock out from the tight clutch of Keith’s body. Adam wiggles a hand between the other two, cups Keith’s chest. His ass feels even tighter now, and he can feel the firm press of Shiro’s cock between his thin walls. Keith twists to look back at him. He looks vulnerable, and Adam stretches his arm to grab Shiro, urging him closer in a protective press around their boy. They lower their faces against his neck, suck matching marks as Shiro slowly starts to rock his hips.

“Takashi.” Keith whines.

Shiro groans against his skin. He loves it when Keith is too overwhelmed to keep up the game, letting everything fall way except them.

“God, Keith, you’re so tight. Your sweet hole is so snug, don’t want to ever leave it.”

“Inside me forever.” Keith mumbles.

Shiro grabs Adam’s ass, holds him still inside Keith as he lengthens his thrusts. He lets out a moan at the feeling of Keith’s pillowy labia along the length of his cock.

“Adam, babe. I love how this feels. I love feeling you like this.” Shiro says.

He can feel Adam pressed hot and hard against his cock, tantalisingly close. It’s not unlike the way they used to love each other, at the start, hands around both of them. But now Keith is here too, the final piece, keeping them together.

“Shiro, I-” Adam cuts off with a gasp. “I'm gonna come.”

“Do it. I want him to myself.”

“Don't be greedy.” Adam protests but he can't hold on, empties into the familiar territory of Keith's ass. 

Keith's toes curl against Shiro's thigh at the feeling. Shiro looks over his shoulder to check for space, adjusts his arms around Keith. He pulls Keith off of Adam's dick, rolls them over and away until he can pin Keith down on the bed. Adam starts to move closer but Shiro growls, covers Keith's body with his own. 

“Daddy Shiro.” One of Keith's little hands guides his face back towards him. 

“Baby.” Shiro sighs, granting him a long, slow kiss and dragging his cock out to push back in. “You're mine.”

Keith turns his head to the side and he leans in, sucks a fresh bruise over the mark Adam had left. 

“All yours.”

They nuzzle their faces together moment longer before Shiro sits up, slides his hands down to hold Keith's waist.

“Let me know if it's too much.”

Keith scoffs. “Has it ever been too much?”

“We're in virgin territory now baby. Or at least, we were.” Shiro smirks.

He starts slow, making sure Keith is enjoying the new position. He can get deeper like this, pressing his balls to the soft skin of Keith's ass, the head brushing the entrance of his womb. Keith presses a hand to his lower stomach as if he can feel Shiro inside of him, moving within this predetermined channel. This hole was always meant for Shiro, destined for him.

“I wanna see, Daddy.” Keith whines, craning his neck to try and watch.

“I've got you.” Shiro uses a hand under Keith's ass to lift him, the other hand on the back of his neck to force his head. “Can you see now?”

Keith stares, wide eyed and open mouthed. He couldn't have imagined how obscene it would look, Shiro sinking into him smoothly without any resistance or hesitation, the way his labia clung to the shaft when he pulled back, reluctant to let him go. He strains against Shiro's hold, tries to look away but Shiro grips him tighter.

“You wanted to look. So look.” Shiro’s voice is soft but there’s no room for arguments.

Keith reaches out to touch their joined flesh. He traces down the centre of Shiro’s pubic hair, along the slick length of his cock, the cleaved apart folds of his own cunt. His fingers graze his clit and he starts to touch himself. Shiro allows it, indulges him until he feels Keith’s pussy start to tighten around him. It’d be cruel to make him stop.

“Stop touching yourself.” He says anyway.

“Daddyyy” Keith whines, kicks his legs. “Let me come.”

“I’ll make you come. I promise, little bratty boy.” Shiro leans down to press their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You feel good too.” Keith’s arms wind around him, nails scratching lightly up his back.

“I can come inside you, right?” Shiro asks suddenly, frowning a little.

Keith laughs, wraps his legs around him. “Of course you can. This is Daddy’s pussy now.”

“I love you. Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah? Who do you love?”

“I love my Daddy.”

“That’s it baby boy. Daddy’s boy.”

They kiss, and for a while there’s only the sound of their bodies moving together wetly. Before long Shiro has to break the kiss, eyes closed and gasping for air as he buries his face in Keith’s neck.

“Come in me, Daddy.” Keith pleads, digging his nails in to fight the temptation to touch himself. “Make my pussy yours.”

“You first babe. Show me how your pussy feels when you come.”

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro…” Keith chants. “I’m gonna come for you, come all over your cock.”

Shiro’s mind scrambles at the words and he can feel it approaching, desperation seeping into his movements as he fucks Keith harder. He didn’t want to come first but Keith keeps whining his name, begging for him, and just as Shiro thinks he’s going to come Keith’s body, his arms and legs and his pussy, tightens around him.

“Shit babe, it feels like your pussy is swallowing me. It’s incredible.” Shiro groans, keeps thrusting into Keith’s trembling body. “Keith…” He whines when his balls finally empty, spilling endlessly as he collapses.

He spends a minute gasping for air before he flops to the side, reaches down to hold Keith’s hand. Adam starts to fuss over them both, wiping Keith clean of lube and slick, come that’s started to dribble out from his ass.

“You really did a number on him.” He murmurs to himself, tracing a finger around the entrance of Keith’s stretched out cunt. “I’m proud of you.” Adam pats Shiro’s thigh affectionately.

Shiro flashes him a lazy thumbs up.

“How do you feel Keith?” Adam asks.

“Godlike.”

“Keith, that’s so sweet.” Shiro shifts onto his side, wraps an arm around Keith’s waist to pull him in for a kiss.

“God Shiro, leave him alone.”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stamping my feet* DADDY'S PUSSY


	8. Shiro/Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea here is a sex tape surfaces of shiro and the paladins and it's super popular and coveted. This bit only has shidge and implied shance  
> And for some reason shiro gets to come in everyone but is still hard bc I do what I want

It’s a recording of the original footage. But that’s clearly the hand of the Champion, his robotic thumb circling lazy over a human clitoris, obscured by curly, dark brown hair. There’s a hum of background conversation from other people in the room.

_ How’s that feel? _

There’s an encouraging moan and the pale thighs, spare fat quivering with each thrust, pull up towards their torso. A darker hand enters the frame, trying to touch the thick, shining slick cock that’s appearing and disappearing.

_ Get out of here, Lance _

_ But I want it _

_ You had it already _

The Champion’s metal hand bats the invading arm away. He leans forward, brings the camera closer to the hole he’s fucking. He picks up the pace, drags a seemingly endless cock out of their body to slam it back in. His pace is erratic and though he manages to shove most of his dick into them he can’t seem bottom out.

_ You gonna come? _

_ Uh-huh _

The camera flicks up to briefly show the young woman the Champion is fucking. She’s got sweet little breasts that are bouncing, the skin marred with large bites and purple bruises. The Champion’s reflection looks back at the camera in the lenses of her glasses, white hair hanging limp and sweaty. The camera drops back down their bodies.

_ Fuck _

_ That’s it, let it out _

_ Shiiiiiit _

The Champion thrusts a few more times before he stills. He drags his cock out, leaving behind a hole that gapes in his wake. He brings the camera face to face with her hole and spreads her labia with his fingers to show the seed inside her. She sits up, blurry in the background for a moment until the camera refocuses on her face.

_ You’re still hard, aren’t you? _

_ Yeah _


	9. Shiro/James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shames for you, eliza!

“Com'on James, you can do it.” Shiro urges. 

“I don't know if I can.”

“You can. I know you can. Just relax.”

“It hurts.” James says in a low, strained voice. 

Shiro’s got one of his legs pinned down with his knee, the other ankle propped on his shoulder as he bends James’s foot to stretch his calf. His hair clings to his sweat dampened forehead as he pants, flat on his back. He looks up at Shiro, eyes wide and dark and tempting.

“Just a little longer.” Shiro makes him hold the position a moment longer. “Alright, here we go. Next leg.” Shiro sits back on his heels while James rearranges himself.

He sees how wet James is, when he lifts the man’s other leg onto his shoulder, the soaked silk and nylon stretched tight over his pussy. Shiro’s half-hard in his own pants and he wants nothing more than to tear through his student’s tights to get his hands on the sweet flesh beneath. The thought makes him turn red and James grins, bites his lip.

“See something you like, sir?” He asks.

He’s tried it before, flirting with Shiro. It hasn’t gotten him anywhere yet, but there’s no harm in trying.

“I’d let you fuck me like this.”

“James. We’ve talked about this.”

“Come on, Shiro. I won’t tell anyone. Shouldn't you help me stretch all my muscles?”

Shiro sighs. “It wouldn't be professional.” He tries. 

But James pulls the seat of his leotard aside, reveals the nylon that's translucent with wetness.

“Please help me finish stretching, sir.”

Shiro's mouth presses into a thin line as he sits back, lets go of his foot.

“Sir?” James lets the fabric fall back into place. 

“You're such a tease.” Shiro says lowly. “Rubbing your tight little ass over my dick when I use you to demonstrate. That's why I kept picking you. You're my favourite.”

James lowers his eyes bashfully, can't help the small smile that forms at the praise.

“And you move so beautifully in my arms.” His thumb traces the seam of his cunt. Shiro straddles his thigh, presses the bulge of his cock against him. “I always wondered how you'd move on my dick.”

Shiro pulls the leotard out of the way, runs the back of a finger along James’s labia. He turns his hand round and traces back up the centre, pressing on his entrance to make his legs spread wider.

“Fuck. I'm gonna do it.” Shiro decides.

He grabs the flimsy nylon with both hands and tears it open, exposes his student's pink, wet pussy. Shiro pushes at his leggings to get his cock out, pumps it to get himself ready.

“On your side, babe.”

James obeys. He glances down at Shiro's cock, swallows nervously. 

“Do you want me to finger you first?”

James shakes his head. “I want you to stretch me.”

“You're such a teacher's pet.” Shiro smiles.

He holds James thigh against his chest as he lines up, strokes his leg comfortingly as he pushes in. It's tight, despite James’s arousal Shiro's cock is still large. They both look down as Shiro’s cock splits his cunt apart.

“You're doing so well, just relax.” Shiro pushes at his thigh to open him wider. “You’re always so good for me, just do this one last thing.”

“I’m trying. Make me do it, sir, make my pussy take your cock.”

Shiro moans at his words, surges forward to bury his cock as James grits his teeth.

“These muscles need training baby, you’re gonna be sore.”

“Nothing good is ever easy, is it?” James says, pushing aside his leotard to rub his clit.

He looks up at Shiro with heavy eyes, bites his lip as Shiro starts to thrust.

“Fuck, I knew you were big but-”

“What, it feels bigger when it’s inside you? I’ve heard that before.” Shiro says, smirking.

James’s eyes are tracking over Shiro’s body. He’s felt it pressed to his when they dance and he’s seen it through thin, sweat dampened fabric but he wants it beneath his hands, bare before his eyes.

“Sir-ooh.” He moans as Shiro presses deep, balls pressing against his ass. “Can you take your shirt off please?” James reaches out with his other hand, tugging at the neckline of his vest.

Shiro thinks about it for a moment. Then he concedes and tugs the vest over his head.

“Anything for my star pupil.”

James gawps at him and he takes the opportunity to push his thigh further back. He starts to get rougher, watches James’s face carefully as he starts to really fuck him.

“Harder, Shiro, sir. I’m not going to stretch unless you really work me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you baby.”

“Sir, please. You know what’s best for my body.”

Shiro grips his leg harder. He’s going to have bruises, huge and dark, visible through his tights but James doesn’t care, not as Shiro starts to pound into him.

“That’s it sir. I can feel the stretch. It feels so good.”

“Yeah? Is this the workout your pussy needed?”

Their breathing is loud in the big empty room, the smacking of their bodies echoing. Shiro tips his face up to the ceiling, trying to focus on something that isn’t the wet squelch of James’s cunt around him. His eyes catch motion and he turns to look, sees their reflection in the mirrors.

“Oh fuck, James.”

“What is it?” He follows Shiro’s gaze to the mirror, sees his cock sinking easily into him, balls swinging against his ass. “Fuck.” He echoes.

Shiro rolls him towards the mirror so he can see them properly. James takes in the sight, leotard pushed aside, tights torn open, touching himself as Shiro fucks him. His hair is falling over his forehead and his chest is heaving, nipples peaking the thin fabric. They aren’t close enough for any great detail but the visual of Shiro, sweaty and shirtless and huge, towering over James’s smaller body to destroy his hole, has him coming on Shiro’s cock, his legs trembling as they’re held open. He moans brokenly, wet fingers scrabbling against the hard floor as Shiro continues to pound into him.

“I knew ballerinas were vain, but I’ve never seen anything like this.” Shiro says. “But I don’t think you’re quite stretched enough yet.”

“Sir…” James whines.

“Ah, you said I knew what was best for your body. And I think that’s wringing another orgasm out of this pretty pussy.”

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“You can do it. I know you can.” Shiro starts to rub his clit and James seizes up immediately, still sensitive. “You’re so beautiful, you look so pretty when you come.”

James’s eyes are closed, face scrunched up and whimpering through the pleasurable assault.

“Look at that sluttly little face. My boyfriend is going to love you.”

“Y-you have a-”

“Uh-huh. Your pussy is sweet enough to make a man cheat, but don’t worry. I got my baby’s permission before plowing you.” Shiro’s pace is slipping, growing erratic and the thought of it makes James’s stomach tighten.

“Who is it?” He asks breathlessly.

“You know Keith?”

“K-Keith?” James stutters. The stroppy emo bitch who hangs around outside smoking and making passes at James? “I’ve seen him around.”

“That’s him.”

James, scrambled by the reveal and flooded with images of himself and Keith fucking under Shiro’s directions, starts to come again. Shiro gives his clit a light tap and he cries out, clenches so hard that Shiro doubles over, gasping as he spills into him. He let’s James’s leg down from his shoulder, rolls the younger man onto his back.

“I couldn’t fuck you sooner because I hadn’t asked Keith yet.” Shiro leans down to brush the hair from his forehead. He gives James a sweet, long kiss before sitting back, pushing his thighs apart to check on his hole. “I worked your pussy hard, babe. You’re going to feel this for a while.”

“Thank you, sir.”


	10. Shiro/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith calls shiro onii-chan (just a drabble for now)  
> are they actually related or just playing? who knows  
> onii-chan is japanese and it is an affectionate way to say 'big brother' and otouto means 'little brother'  
> shout-out to FightFair for suggesting keith calling shiro onii-chan

Keith is sat in his lap, kissing him slow and sweet as he grinds their hips together. It's torture, being so close to Keith's cock but not being able to touch. Shiro just wraps his arms tighter around his smaller body, bucks his hips up against him. 

“Bro,” He pants into Keith's hair. “I want to touch you properly.”

“I wanna touch you too.”

His arms fit so nicely around Keith, as though they're perfectly crafted for each other.

“Oh Shiro, onii-chan…” Keith whines, desperate and high pitched and  _ wanting.  _

Shiro's brain fries at the sound, trying to process Keith affectionately calling him brother in Japanese. If he wasn't so horny he'd be touched by the thoughtfulness. 

Instead he comes. It soaks through the cotton of his underwear and into the denim of his jeans and he grimaces. There's a reason they don't do this often.

“Otouto, that wasn't fair.”


	11. super secret voltron folder!!!

~~hey guys! this is a link to my voltron docs folder! it has a bunch of unfinished things, things i'm working on, even a document you should (hopefully) be able to edit~~

~~super secret voltron folder~~

~~i hope y'all like what you find and feel free to let me know what you think/tell me which ones i should continue~~

sorry guys! folder access is now for patreons!

although, link sharing will still be on so if you have it bookmarked or something you can still get in

if you are interested in my patreon, then here's a link!

[my patreon](https://www.patreon.com/alchemist17patreon)


	12. sheith phone sex

_ “Shiro...I miss you.” _

“Baby.” Shiro groans against the screen. “I miss you too. Wish I was fucking your sweet pussy.”

_ “God Shiro, my fingers aren’t enough.” _

“How many do you have in there?” He’s stroking the base of his dick, twisting his wrist as his toes curl with pleasure at the friction.

_ “Three.” _

“That’s not enough baby. I want you to put your whole hand in there.”

_ “I’ll try.” _

“Do it for me, Keith.”

There’s grunting and rustling as Keith puts the phone down and repositions. Shiro’s only seen him do this a handful of times, hunching over until he can slip his thumb into his cunt.

_ “Fuck, Shiro, I’ve got to get a dildo or something.” _

“No. No toys. I don’t want anything else to touch you.”

_ “I can’t get deep enough. I need your cock.” _

Shiro’s dick aches at the sound of his lover begging for him. He wants to get into the Black Lion in the dead of night, to go to Keith and pound into his cervix until he’s incapacitated by pleasure.

“You’ll just have to come home, so I can fuck you the way you need.”

_ “I’ll come home Shiro.”  _ Keith moans.

“Have you got your hand in there? Fuck, I miss how to feels to have your pussy stretched around me.”

_ “It’s in there. I wish this was your hand.”  _ Keith whines.

Shiro’s sure he can hear wet noises as Keith fists himself.

_ “Can I come?” _

He shudders in pleasure. “You know what to say.”

_ “Please Daddy, can I come?” _

Shiro smirks, imagining the dark red of embarrassment over his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Not yet.”

_ “Sh-Daddy…” _

“You don’t get to come until Daddy does. And don’t you dare disobey me. I know what you sound like; you sound far too pretty for me to miss.”

_ “Let me come Daddy, please.” _

“Ask again and I won’t let you come at all.”

Keith groans but doesn’t ask again.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m nearly there. I wish I could come inside you. I hate wasting my seed.”

_ “I love it when you make a mess of me.” _

“When you come back, I’ll fuck all your holes until you’re swollen with come, until I’m empty.”

_ “Daddy…” _

“I’m gonna come baby.” Shiro’s working the head of his cock, keeping the phone clutched to his ear as he throws his head back.

_ “Oh Daddy, I wish I was there. I want to feel your cock pulse inside me. I want to kiss you.” _

“Keith…” Shiro groans when he comes, spurting messily over his chest. “Shit… I came so much babe. You’d have loved it.”

_ “Ah…”  _ Keith pants, crackling over the phone.

“You’re such a good boy. You can come, come for Daddy.”

Keith makes a familiar sound, high pitched and breathless as he struggles for air.

“Go on baby, nice and loud, let me hear you.”

_ “Oh fuck, Daddy!” _

“That’s it. I bet your pussy feels so good”

_ “Fuck...Daddy, I made a mess.” _

“You squirted, didn’t you? Fuck, you’re so perfect.”

Keith yawns, lets out a precious little sleepy sound.

“When are you coming back, Keith?” Shiro asks.

The high is wearing off and now he just feels lonely. He’d been apart from Keith for so long, he doesn’t think any time with him will ever make up for it.

_ “I’m sorry Shiro, I don’t know yet. We have to go dark soon, I won’t be able to call you.” _

Shiro rubs his eyes. “I miss you.

_ “I miss you too Shiro.” _


	13. Sheith somno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday keith!

Shiro bolts upright, galra arm held before his face protectively. He braces, and when there's no impact he opens an eye cautiously. 

He's in his room in the castle. There's no immediate danger, he isn't hurt, and Keith-

Shiro pats down his sleeping body.

Keith isn't hurt. Keith is safe and warm and soft beside him. 

He wraps himself around Keith, noses into his hair to fill his lungs. Shiro's pulse is still racing, and there's one thing that usually calms him after a nightmare. He reaches down between Keith’s legs and finds him sticky still. Shiro presses two fingers inside and decides he’s open enough, if he’s gentle.

He rolls Keith onto his front, keeps his head turned to the side so he can breathe. Shiro drapes himself over his boyfriend, presses his chest flush to the curve of Keith’s back. He rubs his soft cock between Keith’s thighs, long enough for the head to rub over the beautiful smooth skin of his balls.

Shiro's pushing in when he stirs, back arching and legs spreading automatically as he feels pressure on his hole.

“Shiro?” He mumbles, one eye opening and glinting through his hair.

Shiro brushes his fringe aside. “It's me, baby.”

“You had a nightmare?” Keith pats his face. 

“Yeah.” Shiro comes to rest with his balls nestled against him, lays his cheek on top of Keith's. 

The body beneath him shifts and Shiro moves with it.

“Do you need me to do anything?”

“Just this baby. Go back to sleep.”

“Are you gonna clean me up in the morning?” Keith's eyes are closed again already. 

“Of course.”

Keith makes a happy noise, sneaks his smaller hand under Shiro's beside them.

“I love you.”

Keith makes a kissy face.

He keeps hold of Keith's hand, keeps their bodies and faces pressed together as he grinds into his body. Shiro doesn't pull out more than an inch before pushing back in. It makes his heart melt when Keith does this. He trusts Shiro so much, enough to leave his body in his hands unsupervised, falling back into unconsciousness as Shiro makes use of him. 

A dark heart flashes through Shiro and he thrusts harder, makes Keith's breathing catch. He won't get a louder sound from him unless he wakes up but Shiro doesn't want that. He wants to see how rough Keith's subconscious will let him be.

Shiro leaves their hands tangled together but rises onto his knees. The first sound their bodies make sounds deafening in the dark room and he freezes. But Keith lets out a grumbling little snore, properly asleep, and Shiro smirks. 

The sound of his hips smacking into Keith's ass drowns out his panting. It sounds more lewd somehow, without Keith's voice to cover it, the wet noises of his cock plunging into Keith's entrance. Shiro let's his head drop between his shoulders. He can scarcely see Keith ass jiggling as he pounds away, the slick on his cock highlighted by the stars outside.

His orgasm takes him by surprise. He hurriedly jams the rest of his cock into Keith, hunching over as his cock continues to dump come into his hole.

Shiro slumps onto his side with Keith in his arms, draws his legs up until they're tucked together in a ball, his cock still nestled inside his lover. He can't even remember what he'd dreamt about. 

 

Shiro wakes up on his back, which isn't weird. But there's no Keith curled up under his arm, which is weird. He rubs his eyes, opens them slowly to see Keith's back above him, ass cheeks dimpled as he bounces on Shiro's cock. All the sensation comes at once and he moans, unabashedly, head falling back to the pillow. 

“Good morning baby.” Keith says smugly. 

“Keith.” Shiro rasps.

Keith is touching himself, shoulder blade moving and muscles flexing. Shiro bucks his hips up and he falls forward, barely catches himself on his hands. His hole twitches as he comes and Keith pulls off to let him see.

“Baby.” Shiro wets his mouth. “Back that ass up.”

Keith doesn't argue, simply shuffles back on his knees until he can rest his head on Shiro's firm abdomen and wrap a hand around his cock.

“Miss it already?” Shiro taunts, a finger dipping into his hole to pull him open. 

He feels his cock twitch when he sees the come still stuffed inside Keith, from all the times they fucked the day before.

“I think you miss me too.” Keith murmurs to Shiro's dick.

“All of me misses you babe.” Shiro sighs.

He wraps his arms around Keith’s lower body to keep him secure. He presses his tongue flat over Keith's entrance, probs the hole with the tip. Shiro laps at his entrance a little more before he shoves his tongue inside, curls the muscle to scoop out his own come.

“Baby,” He says, mouth smeared with white. “you taste even better when I'm through with you.”

“You talk too much.”

 


	14. Shadeith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have been bad. They continue to be bad.  
> (Adam's treatment of keith did strike me as a little... Nasty feeling but I assure you everything is consensual.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Adam, or dadam

They're on their backs, ankles tied to the top of their thighs to keep their legs bent. Their arms are tied in front of them, forearms pressed together. Keith is worse off than Shiro, the double vibrator shoved up his holes, pulsing in an endless rolling rhythm. Shiro only has a fat plug nestled inside him, heavy and pressing on his prostate. He wants to comfort Keith but he can't move, can only speak.

“Keith, baby. You're doing so well. I bet Daddy will be so pleased with you.”

“I am pleased with Keith's behaviour. He doesn't act out of spite or malice, he only does what you tell him to, Shirogane. That's why you're in trouble and he isn't.”

Adam enters the room. He shuts the door behind him, crosses to the bed. “You know Keith, you don't have to just obey him all the time.”

“It's not obedience, Adam. It's respect.” He says, voice quiet and rough.

“Oh Keith. I thought you were going to be good for me.”

Keith bares his teeth. 

“But instead you're going to be a nasty, bratty little whore like Shirogane.”

“I sure am.”

“A whore who doesn't deserve to have their holes used.”

Keith's determined expression falters for a moment. But he sets his jaw and tilts his chin up. 

Adam sighs. “That's a shame. No point getting off probation if the pussy doesn't deserve to get fucked.” He undoes his flies, pulls his cock out through the zip. “I'll just have to use your mouth.”

Adam grabs Keith under the arms, hauls him up until his head hangs over the edge of the mattress. Keith opens his mouth, lets Adam push his cock straight down his throat, until his balls press against his nose. He holds there as long as he knows Keith can last before pulling out, taking his dick in hand to smack his cheek with it.

“You like that, don't you? Makes my little slut wet to choke on dick.” He pushes back in, waits for Keith's eyes to well up before he pulls back. Keith suckles the head dutifully while he can, flattens his tongue to the shaft when he can. 

Shiro squirms, tries to move. “Let me help. It isn't fair to make him do it alone.”

“If you can get here you can help. You do want to help Keith, don’t you?”

He starts to try and move, shifting his butt up a few centimetres, then his shoulders.

“I’m on my way Keith, I’m gonna help.” Shiro says determinedly.

Keith makes a choked noise, toes curling as Adam turns up his vibrator.

“I think you’re going to be too late.” Adam taunts.

“Adam, don’t be a fucking wanker.”

Adam tuts. He fucks Keith’s throat deep and slow, apparently paying no attention to the way Keith’s eyes stream as he takes it. He skims his fingers over the bulge in Keith’s throat, stroking himself through Keith.

“I’m gonna come in his mouth Shiro. And you won’t have helped one bit.”

Shiro growls.

“I love it when you get all worked up. Are you going to cry as well?” Adam pulls back until the head of his cock hangs above Keith’s lips. He strokes himself, still smirking at Shiro. “You’re cute when you’re mad.” He comes in Keith’s mouth, fills his mouth with his seed.

Shiro reaches them a second too late, nuzzling up to Keith’s face as Adam pulls away.

He tugs on Shiro’s ropes when he leaves, shuts the door behind him.

Shiro feels the give in his ropes immediately. He thrashes about and his arms come loose and he reaches for his legs. Once he’s free he turns over to check on Keith.

“Baby.” Shiro kisses his wet face. “Do you want me to untie you?”

Keith looks at him blankly as he swallows his mouthful of come. He shakes his head, bucks his hips up. “Fuck me.” He mumbles.

Shiro covers Keith’s body with his own and kisses his lips, pushes his tongue deep to search for traces of Adam’s come.

“You should do what Adam says.”

“I’d rather do what you want.”

“And what if I wanted you to obey Adam?”

“Well then, I suppose I’d have to disobey you.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “You’re so contrary.”

He slides the vibrator out of Keith, leaves it buzzing beside them as he nudges the head of his cock against Keith’s pussy.

“Oh, which hole did you want me in?” Shiro asks.

Keith grins, bites his lip as he arches his back. He’s tied in white ropes and it’s pretty, but Shiro would sooner see him in their red or black.

“You know where I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro surges forward into his cunt, buries himself smoothly in Keith’s body.

“That’s it Daddy, fuck me.” Keith says as Shiro’s arms wrap around him, face pressed into his neck.

“Baby boy.” Shiro moan as he starts to fuck him in a short, jerky rhythm.

The door opens and Shiro’s head whips round. Adam is there, riding crop in hand, glaring at him. Shiro snarls, curls his body around Keith’s protectively.

“Shirogane.” Adam warns. “Get off of him.”

“Fuck off.”

“I won’t tell you again.”

Shiro bares his teeth at him as he keeps humping Keith.

“You need to think with something other than your dick, Shirogane.” Adam waits until Shiro pulls back before hitting his ass, sending him skittering forward.

There’s a muffled moan from Keith.

“I’m putting you in a cock cage for a week after this. You won’t even get to use it.” He threatens. He keeps hitting Shiro with the crop, timing it to make him fuck Keith harder.

“You’re just an animal, aren’t you? So big and strong, all ruled by your cock.” Adam sighs, stroking a hand down Shiro’s hunched back to feel the muscles flex and release. “You’re too nice to him, Keith. It won't do him any good in the long run if you keep indulging him like this.”

“I don't care.” Keith replies, expression fond as Shiro sloppily licks his neck.

Adam reaches down to stroke Keith’s cheek. Shiro snaps at him and Adam slaps him lightly. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?” Shiro and Adam answer.

“He means me.”

Shiro growls. 

“Daddy Adam, can I come?”

“Of course Keith. Shirogane, don't you dare come in him.”

Shiro seems to ignore him, gathering Keith's body into his arms to angle him perfectly. Keith's head falls back and Shiro guides his face into his neck to keep their entire bodies pressed together.

“Takashi.” Keith breathes into his ear. “I love you so much.”

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, grits his teeth against his impending orgasm. 

“I want you to breed me. I want to have your baby, give me a child, Takashi.”

Shiro's eyes fly open when he comes. Adam is furious, grabbing Shiro by the hair and forcing him upright. He has to leave Keith on the bed, craning to try and see the mess Shiro made of his pussy. 

“What did I tell you?”

“Not to come in him.”

“And what did you do?”

Shiro grins, remorseless. “I gave him a nice big load, just like he asked for.”

Adam slaps him, his body turning away before being yanked back to face him. Adam's eyes are wide and dark beneath the pretense of anger and he keeps looking at Keith's cunt. 

“So how are you gonna punish me, Daddy?”

 


	15. Keith/Keith's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old trans keith fucks papa kogane

It's past midnight when Clay gets home. He's sweaty, soot stained and exhausted and he just wants to curl up in his bed. There's a light on in his room and Clay opens the door quietly to see Keith has fallen asleep waiting for him. Clay sets aside his dirty clothes and has a quick wash in the sink. Then he slips beneath the covers with his son, scoops his sleep heavy body onto his chest.

“Daddy…”

“Hiya handsome.”

Keith raises his head, eyes still closed, and Clay leans in to kiss him.

“You’re still wearing your binder, aren’t you?” He murmurs disapprovingly.

“I forgot.” Keith pouts.

“No you didn’t, sweet boy. Let’s get it off and rest your ribs, huh?” Clay pushes at his narrow shoulders until his sits up, straddles his stomach.

Keith’s eyes open one at a time and he yawns as he pulls his shirt over his head. Clay slips his fingers beneath the tight elastic and lifts it up, wincing at the sight of red furrows on his son’s skin as they take it off.

“Big coughs.” Clay encourages, wrapping his hands around Keith’s torso, his little breasts fitting perfectly in the gap between his thumb and index finger. “You’ve been wearing this too much. I’m taking it to work with me tomorrow.”

“Dad…”

“You’re hurting yourself.”

“But I don’t like them.”

“I know tater tot.” He crooks his finger and Keith goes to him, cushioned on his chest as they kiss.

“Daddy, will you fuck me?”

Clay grits his teeth. “If you want. Are you sure?” He hasn't gotten to fuck Keith for several weeks and he's ready to run into a burning building for the chance.

“I'm sure. I've been thinking about you all night.”

“You haven't been naughty, have you? You know only good boys get Daddy's cock.” Clay squeezes his ass, watches him push back into his hands. He's going to fuck Keith whether he's been good or not, but he likes to tease. 

“I've been good. I haven't touched myself.” Keith whines.

“What about your binder?”

Keith looks away.

“You have to take care of yourself. You know why?”

“Because I'm Daddy's special boy.”

“Daddy's special boy.” Clay murmurs in his ear. 

One of his hands slips inwards and he swipes a finger down the front of Keith's hole. He's soaking, and has either been aroused all night like he said, or has been touching himself far too much.

“On your back.”

Keith scrambles off of him, barely manages to lie down before Clay is pushing his thighs apart and shoving two fingers into his hole. Keith arches up and is pushed back down on the mattress, held there by a large hand. 

“Daddy, you're being so rough.”

“Is it too much?”

Keith shakes his head. 

“My lil tiger likes it when I'm rough with him, does he?” Clay makes his point by spreading his fingers, watches Keith's thighs spread further to accommodate the stretch.

“I love it Daddy.”

“That's my boy.” Clay presses a kiss to his forehead as he pulls his fingers out. “Spread yourself nice and wide for me.”

Keith lifts his thighs to his chest, grabs beneath his knees to pull them further. Clay hums in approval.

“Gorgeous.” He stares for several moments, until Keith is red with embarrassment under the scrutiny.

He loves to simply explore his son's body, with his downy soft, purple body hair to the extra set of nipples, the rough pads on the soles of his little feet and nails that are too sharp, no matter how often they cut them.

“Daddy, do something.” Keith pleads. He clenches, and Clay feels himself twitch at the sight. 

“Alright handsome. I'm here.” Clay tucks his underwear behind his balls, getting a taste of his own medicine as Keith blatantly oogles him. “Ready for Daddy's cock?”

Keith nods, eyes dropping to his hole as Clay starts to push in. He rubs his thumb up and down Keith's fat little dick, poking out from his folds, to relax him as he sinks in further. Clay doesn't stop until all of his length is wedged inside his son's tight body. One of Keith's hands reaches out to touch where heavy balls are pressed against his ass. 

“I did it. Daddy look, I took it all.”

“I knew you could do it. My perfect little man.” Clay grinds into him and Keith gasps, grabbing at the sheets. “Not the sheets baby.”

Clay guides his son's arms around him, hisses when he digs his nails in.

“Y-you’re so deep…” Keith sighs, nuzzling into his hairy chest. “I love you Daddy.”

He rests his forearms on the bed and starts to move, stuffing his cock into Keith's little body over and over. It's nothing like making love to his mother. Krolia was so dominant, tying him down and teasing his cock with her teeth and her fur. She was big, towering over Clay and holding him down. Yet their son is so small and submissive.

“Feels good Daddy.” Keith moans, starting to touch his clit.

“You feel so good too, Keith.” He'd been quiet in bed until Krolia had drawn it out of him, and Keith likes his voice too. “You're so tight for me, so handsome when you take my cock.”

The kid barely has any stamina and no sense of delayed gratification. Keith gleefully touches himself, already starting to clench around him. 

“Go on tiger. Come for me, come so I can fuck you the way I want, I need your pussy nice and loose.”

“Daddyyy.”

“Please Keith. If you come you’ll be good and wet and I can really pound you.” Clay implores.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, fuck!” Keith throws his head back into the pillow as his pussy spasms, digging his nails into his arm. His cock twitches but produces nothing. 

Clay slows a fraction as his son trembles and whimpers, holds him close and kisses his face while he calms down.

“That’s a good boy, so good for Daddy. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” Keith mumbles.

“Of course you are. My perfect little boy.”

Clay sits up, pulls Keith’s hips onto his thighs to start fucking him again. Their bodies impact loudly as Keith cries out, spreading his legs further.

“How’s that?”

Keith nods fervently, any words he starts to form warping into moans. “It’s g-goooood…”

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You like it when Daddy uses your pussy like this?”

“Ah! Fuck Daddy, ooooh holy shiiiit.”

“Let me know how it feels baby. No-one will hear you out here.” Clay encourages.

He keeps fucking, keeps molding Keith’s body to his own. The kid is grasping at the sheets, tearing holes with his nails as he moans. Clay’s cock is pressing right against his g-spot and it makes Keith shudder with pleasure, thighs trembling as a hand flies to his dick.

“Go on handsome, come again for Daddy.”

Keith grabs at the pillow, brows furrowed as he works himself. “Are you-” Keith groans, throws his head back. “Are you gonna come?”

“Not yet tater tot.”

Keith huffs and stops touching his dick. Clay tuts, shifts his own calloused thumb to stroke him instead.

“Daddy, don’t, I don’t want to come again until you do.” Keith grabs at his wrist. “It’s too much.”

“Shh, you can do it, Keith. Do it for me.”

Keith scrunches his face up, digs his nails in as his father continues to batter his cunt. He’s wet enough that he’s dripped down his asscrack to make a wet spot on the bed. Keith screams when he comes, his dick splattering over Clay's groin.

“Good boy.” His voice is warm with pride as he leans down, rewards Keith with a kiss.

Keith snuggles against his chest, coos at the gentler pace Clay slows to. His pussy clenches around him for several moments before it relaxes further, taking his cock even more easily than before. 

“I'm close baby.” Clay says in his ear. “Gonna give your pussy the nice big load it needs.”

“Yes please, Daddy.” Keith mumbles sleepily.

“Ask for Daddy’s come?”

“Mmm…” Keith yawns. “Can I have your come Daddy? It feels so good in my pussy. Give me your come, dump it in me, please Daddy, straight in my hungry little pussy.”

Clay grunts as his balls tighten and release, giving Keith what he'd begged so sweetly for. He rolls them over out of the wet spot, hissing as Keith grinds down onto his softening cock. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Keith lays on his chest, hips still moving minutely just to feel. 

“I love you, Keith.”

“Love you too Daddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion added to my voltron folder! Whoever you are I hope you like it!


	16. Clay/Shiro

It feels so good. He hasn’t had this for so long; a nice, deep, hard, fuck.

“Do you fuck my son like this?” Clay asks.

His voice is so deep that Shiro feels a fresh flash of heat over his skin. He doesn’t know what Clay says but it sounds good and he shudders.

“Shiro.” Clay slams his cock to the base and stills.

He groans, tries to move within his grip.

“I asked, do you fuck my son like this?”

Shiro wiggles and Clay slaps his ass.

“Fuck, Daddy…” Shiro’s too aroused to even be embarrassed. “I fuck Keith however he wants.”

“And how does he like to be fucked?” Clay starts to move again, a hand trailing appreciatively down the man’s muscled back.

Shiro goes down to his elbows, looks back over his shoulder. His face is so pink his scar is barely visible, strands of white plastered to his forehead.

“He likes to be fucked like this.” He says, gesturing Clay forward. “And he likes to be held down.”

Clay’s hand grips the back of his neck and a bead of precome falls from his cock to the bedding. He starts to thrust, deep, hard lunges that press Shiro’s face into the bed.

“Like this?” He asks.

“Faster.” Shiro whines.

Clay smirks as he speeds up but keeps his thrusts shallow instead. 

“Daddy, please.”

“How does Keith like it?”

“He likes it hard and fast, Daddy. He needs it hard and fast.”

“Alright baby.”

 


	17. Bottom Shiro/Top Keith

Keith knows their roles look obvious. He's almost textbook twink, short, with narrow hips and shoulders, a worshipful expression on his face as he follows after Shiro. And Shiro towering over him, with his diamond cut abs and biceps the size of Keith's thighs, a hand on Keith’s shoulder to keep him reined in.

Everyone thinks he's the bottom, his cock hanging uselessly beneath him as Shiro rails his hole, panting and whining for Daddy to use him.

But it isn't like that.

 

“Daddy, please.” Shiro sighs. He pushes his ass back against Keith's face, strains under the hands that hold him down.

Keith doesn't even acknowledge him, contentedly making out with his hole, curled up on the bed between his legs.

“I need you to fuck me. I need you to be inside me, Daddy, I'll make you feel so good.”

“Your hole is pretty loose where you've been playing with yourself. You won't even feel me.” Keith sits up anyway, rearranges their legs so he can straddle Shiro's thighs.

“I'll feel you, I always feel you.” Shiro's cheekbones are red with the mention of his masturbation habits.

Hands grasp his cheeks and pull the toned muscle apart. Shiro is careful not to overwork his glutes; Daddy likes him to jiggle.

“Show me.”

Keith's voice is so deep like this, marred with arousal and his role. He clenches, but Shiro knows he's loose still.

“Baby.” Keith presses a fond kiss to the trembling muscle of his hole. “Am I going to have to forbid you to touch yourself here?”

“Don't, please. I only do it when I'm lonely and you aren't here. It makes me think of you.”

Keith can't blame him. He does the same thing while he's away, imagines the tight grip of his hand is his lover's body around him. He gives his cock a languid stroke as he toys around his rim with a finger. Up here he feels like a trophy hunter, a mortal who has brought down a legendary beast.

“It's okay, baby boy. Just try not to make yourself too loose. It'll feel better for Daddy if you're tight.” Keith kisses his shoulder and pushes his cock in.

He can see Shiro's arms tense where he’s hugging his pillow, thigh muscles clenching beneath him. It's good, but Keith finds he misses the sight of his gaping hole, the space Shiro has carved out in himself to allow him inside. So he lets his cock slip from his hole, squeezes his cheeks back together before parting them.

“You're so beautiful. If only everyone else knew you were my baby boy.” Keith’s fingers dig into him.

“Fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.” Shiro whines. 

“Mmm.” Keith says, acting like he isn’t listening.

“Daddy, please, please, I need you to use me.”

Keith relents, and sinks his cock in.

“Yes Daddy, come on. Come on, come on, come on.” He chants.

Keith shoves his face down into the pillow. He plants his smaller hands on Shiro’s shoulders and starts to thrust. Shiro wails, arches his back further.

“That’s it baby. Take Daddy’s cock.” Keith grunts.

Shiro comes up for air, gasping. “Harder. Come on, Daddy, harder.”

“God you’re a slutty little bitch.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“Baby,” Keith smacks his ass, times it as he pounds straight into Shiro’s prostate. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT to sound like a whiny bitch but uh  
> please leave a comment if you liked it! literally come to me on any platform and just say 'arse' and i'll be all yes bud so wise


	18. Fucky high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a high school setting so take that in your stride if you read! The deal is- Lance is new to the school where trans cheerleaders Keith and James are with football captain Shiro. There's a lot of public messing around here. There's also some voyeuristic plance! Eventually I intend to have them all fuck. For a peek at the van scene come to the voltron folder and find fucky high!

It starts innocently enough. The cheerleader is leaning against the lockers, swamped in a massive letterman jacket, chatting away to the jock who towers over him. The jock’s forearm is braced on the locker above the shorter boy's head, his other giant hand on his little waist

“Who's that?” Lance asks his guide.

The tiny brunette looks up from her locker. “Keith's the cheerleader and that's the football captain, Shiro.”

The jock- Shiro, seems to tire of his boyfriend's babbling and leans down to kiss him. It's filthy from the start, open mouths and soft moans as their tongues slide together.

Lance looks away, blushing furiously. 

“Better get used to it, I'm afraid. This is tame for these guys.”

Shiro's wrapped his arm around Keith's waist, pulling him against his chest. There's a thigh between Keith's bare legs and his hips are moving, grinding against the denim covered muscle.

“Do you usually go to school football games?” His guide asks, shouldering her bag.

“No.”

“You might want to start. Depending on how you feel about exhibitionism.”

“Right, uh… What's your name again?”

“I'm Pidge.”

The bell rings and Keith and Shiro let their mouths part, strands of saliva clinging for moments before snapping. They share a last peck before Shiro lowers his knee and lets Keith scamper off to class. There's a damp patch on his thigh and the hint of a bulge on his pants as he watches him go. 

 

After maths, Pidge hands him over to another student. He's tall, with brown hair and muscular legs sticking out the bottom of his cheerleader skirt. He's wearing a letterman jacket, as if to ward of the chill of having bare legs. 

Maybe it won't be so bad here after all, with all these pretty boys in skirts.

“I'm James. Head cheerleader. You're the new kid, Lance?” James seems excited to meet a new student.

Lance nods, wary.

“I love having new students, I get to give tours.” James glances over Lance's shoulder, distracted by something. 

Lance turns. It's Keith, stalking down the hallway towards them. He isn't wearing the letterman jacket anymore, and Lance stares at his biceps. Keith grabs James by the collar, pushes him up against the lockers.

“That's my jacket.” He says but James just smirks.

“You'll just have to share.”

Lance's brain scrambles as Keith yanks James down into a kiss.

“I don't share.” Keith snarls, bites his lower lip.

“It's not my rule. It's  _ his. _ ” James responds, yanking Keith's head back by his hair to kiss his neck.

One of Keith's thighs slots between James’s, and they rub against each others legs, just like Lance had seen with Shiro earlier.

“Boys, come on, why are you fighting?” Someone says.

The cheerleaders part and Lance sees Shiro approaching the couple, looking amused.

“I got them to give me another jacket. They were fed up of Keith's whining.” He holds up the jacket, helps Keith into it. “There we go, my sweet matching boys.” Shiro wraps an arm around each of them, gives each of them a quick kiss, gazing at them with a mixture of fondness and arousal.

“Oh, Shiro, Keith, this is Lance.” James says, a hand stroking Shiro's pec idly. “He's new.”

“Lance.” Shiro says. “Are you coming to the game tonight?”

Lance can’t stop staring. Shiro’s shoulders and biceps strain his shirt and there are dull scratches vanishing beneath his neckline. His hands are so big on their waists as he tucks them protectively against his body. Shit, Shiro needs two lovers, deserves two to make up for his sheer size.

“Lance?” James says gently. “Football game?”

“I’ll be there.”

 

Pidge and her brother pick him up in a welded together car that reeks of weed. Lance has a coughing fit the second he gets in and Pidge's brother opens the windows to air the car out.

“I'm Matt, by the way. I hear it's your first football game tonight?”

Lance nods, still gasping for air.

“Wow man. How are we gonna hotbox if you can't deal with a bit of secondhand smoke?” Pidge grabs a bottle from the dashboard.

“Not that one.” Matt says quickly. 

“Gross.” She grabs a different bottle and passes it to Lance. “It's just water. I think.”

It takes another minute but Lance finally clears his throat, shakes his head. “What's the big deal about these games anyway? I heard the Lions are good but it's just football.”

The siblings chuckle.

“It's not about the football. Keep your eyes on the cheerleaders.”

 

It’s football. It's the second quarter and none of the cheerleaders are doing anything unusual. Half of them are chanting and waving their pom poms but Keith and James are sat tucked together, chattering and occasionally waving at Shiro.

“Pidge, this is boring. I don’t even like football.” Lance complains. “And I already ate my snack.”

“You want me to do something to keep you entertained?” She asks.

“Anything. This sucks.”

“Sure does.” Pidge murmurs, scooting closer and starting to undo his belt.

“Hey!”

“I was gonna suck your dick but I don’t have to.”

“No! I mean uh, that’s cool. You know, if you want to.” Lance says, leaning back on his hands as he tries to act casual. “But uh, won’t people see? What about uh...Matt! What about Matt?”

“Don’t worry about him.” Pidge leans down, takes the head of his cock into her mouth.

At that moment Keith looks back. He makes eye contact and Lance blushes. Keith’s eyes drop and he smirks, nudges James.

“Wow, Pidge moves fast.” James says.

“Girl knows what she wants. Can’t blame her.” Keith says distractedly, a hand snaking up the inside of James’s thigh. “Wanna give Lance something to watch? See how quick we can get him to blow his load?” 

James grins. He and Keith turn towards each other on the bench to give Lance a side view and he bites his lip when Keith's fingers slip through the slit in his crotchless panties and into his cunt. Lance grips the bench, wide eyed, as the two kiss.

“Pidge! Pidge!”

“What?” She looks up, glasses fogged with heat and her mouth wet.

“Mullet is fingering the other one!”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “I told you.” She starts the stroke the base of his cock. “Be good and come so I can watch.”

“I don't wanna come so soon.”

“It's alright. I can suck you off again later if you want.” Pidge offers. 

“Yes please.”

Pidge takes the head into her mouth again and Keith crooks his fingers to make James yelp. Lance comes, vision blurring as he desperately tries to keep watching the cheerleaders. Pidge sits up, wipes her mouth as she settles against his side. 

“They're hot, aren't they?” She presses her thighs together, bites her lip.

“Do they do this every time?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

The whistle goes for half time and Keith pulls his fingers free, despite James grabbing at his arm.

“We have to go and perform, sweetheart. But I'll make you come after.” Keith sucks his fingers clean, offers his other hand to help James up. 

Lance doesn't pay much attention to their routine, only really looking at the glimpses of pussy he catches as James and Keith kick and twirl. Pidge is idly rubbing herself and eventually he catches on, replaces her hand with his own. Lance can feel her pussy, warm and soaking through her leggings.

“Lance, could you finger me?” She whispers, her small hands clutching at his arm. 

“Oh-of course.” He slips his hand down past the waistband, easily slides a finger between her wet folds.

“Two.”

Lance squeezes another in beside and Pidge lets out a quiet moan, buries her face in his shoulder. 

“Pidgey, look. They're back.” He says.

She peeks past her hair as Keith and James sit down again, turned to the side like before. James says something, and Keith grins, reaches for his bag. He pulls something out, a hideous bright pink, and Keith winks up at them. He nudges James’s thigh wider so they can see the head of the garish dildo sink into him. Keith pushes it to the hilt as James leans back on his hands, chin tucked to his chest and panting. 

Across the field, one of the opposing team is distracted by the display and gets brutally tackled.

“Is that why they do it? As a distraction?” Lance asks.

“They do it because they like it.”

“Being watched?”

“Uh huh.”

“Don't they get in trouble?”

“Shut up Lance, I'm too close for this.”

“Sorry.”

Pidge holds his arm still as she rocks against him, rubs her clit against the heel of his hand. She clings to him when she comes, hips moving weakly.

“Thanks dude.”

“No problem.”

“What were you asking about again?”

“Don’t they get in trouble ?”

“Nah. James’s parents are way too rich for him to get in trouble. And they’re all like, how dare you try and repress our son’s sexual freedom. So he gets to do what he wants and by extension so do Keith and Shiro.”

“Hey, sluts!” Keith calls. He’s still working the dildo into James, rubbing his clit with his thumb. “Do you two wanna join us in the van later?”

“Sure do.” Pidge grins.

“The van?” Lance asks. He doesn't want to die in a van in the woods.

“James’s pussy wagon. There’s a mattress, lube, weed.” Pidge informs him. 

“Oh. I'm… Not sure.”

“We don't have to smoke.” Keith assures him. “James gets wet enough anyway.”

Lance bites his lip.

“You can just watch if you like. You seem to like it.”

“Or I could have Matt take you home.”

“I want to watch.”

Pidge grins.


	19. step-dad shiro/trans keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith texts the wrong person about his daddy kink

He's trying to work when his phone goes off. Shiro ignores it, continues clicking through the spreadsheets. But the phone keeps buzzing and when he looks over and sees Keith's name and a message on the screen he decides to look. In the interest in trying to improve his relationship with his argumentative step-son. 

Shiro hadn't expected a link. Certainly not a link to a porn video titled ‘ripped step-dad breeds step-son’ captioned ‘I want you to fuck me like this’. 

The texts keep coming. 

_ Hunk please _

_ I'm so horny _

_ Fuck the dildo just isn't you _

It's a mistake; Keith's texted the wrong person. But he shifts awkwardly in the chair as Keith begs for him.

_ Come here and fuck me daddy _

The word  _ daddy  _ written by Keith's hand wakes something in him. Shiro's response is automatic, instinctual.

**You want daddy to come and breed your slutty hole?**

_ You'd fuck me bare?  _

Shit. Shit shit sh-

_ I'd let you _

_ Breed me daddy _

_ Fill me up _

**Who do you want to fuck you?**

_ You, daddy. Come over and fuck your boy _

A photo comes through. It's focused on Keith's cunt, spread open by his fingers. It's so flushed and pink and it'd look so much better drenched in come.

Shiro puts the phone down. His mouth is pressed thin as he thinks.

He shouldn't go into Keith's room and fuck him. He'd be taking advantage of Keith, no matter how much he wanted it, and he'd be abusing Krolia’s trust in him.

_ Are you there?  _

_ Don't rile me up and leave me _

_ Get in your car _

_ Come and nut in me daddy _

Shiro thinks of someone else fucking Keith, using his body with no regard for their partner's pleasure. He's going to give it to Keith better than some punk his own age could.

**Be right there**

😍😍😍

He leaves the chair spinning as he heads down the corridor to Keith's room. Shiro knocks, gives him a moment to scramble for cover before he goes in.

“Shiro! I-I didn't know you were home!” Keith grabs the pillow from behind him and clutches it for cover. He's wearing nothing but an old gym shirt Shiro had thrown out and socks up over his knees.

“I gathered.” He shuts the door, leaning against it and folding his arms.

Keith swallows nervously, eyes fixed on his pecs and biceps. There's a dildo on the bed beside him and Shiro notes smugly that it's smaller than his cock. 

“What's wrong? You don't want Daddy?”

Keith grabs his phone and checks his messages in horror. He looks briefly at Shiro, face flooding red at the words they'd sent each other.

“I'm so sorry, I meant to text Hunk, I'm sor-”

“Quiet.”

Keith bites his lip, eyes dropping to the bed.

“Do you want to keep messing around with inexperienced guys or do you want Daddy to come over there and breed you properly?”

Keith's lips part and his thighs start to relax around the pillow. He licks his lips and tosses his hair back, trying to act confident.

“Show me your cock.”

“Is that really how you're going to ask?”

He looks cowed but tries again.

“Please Daddy, let me see your cock.”

Shiro stands at the side of the bed as he undoes his belt and trousers, giving himself a few slow strokes as he pulls himself out. It's not something he'll admit to, but he likes to see people's faces when they first see his cock. It's decently sized when soft, but when it gets hard… 

Keith lets out an audible whine.

“This is the last time I'll ask. Do you want Daddy to breed you?” He snatches the pillow from Keith's grasp and pushes him roughly back onto his back, keeps him pinned with a hand on his neck.

Keith spreads his legs, hips chanting upwards eagerly. “Please Daddy. I want you to fuck my pussy.”

“Alright baby. I'll show how a grown man fucks.” Shiro promises. 

He keeps his hand on Keith's throat as he awkwardly climbs onto the bed. 

“Have you let anyone go raw in your pussy?”

“N-no…”

“I hope you're not lying to me, Keith.”

“Someone fucked me bare once but he didn't come in me, I swear. Please Daddy, I promise.” Keith begs so sweetly it's almost a shame to give in.

So Shiro doesn't. He holds his cock and teases Keith's clit then lets the head slide through his lubricated folds to push at the hole.

“Put it in Daddy.” Keith's slim fingers grasp at his arm.

“Shush baby. Be a good boy and let Daddy play with you.”

Shiro rubs his cock between his labia, gets it wet. It looks obscene, how huge his dick between his plump lips, and how it towers over Keith's slim stomach when the base of his cock is over his hole.

“You think you can take all that?” Shiro asks when he catches him staring. “I'm a lot bigger than your little toy.”

“I can do it.”

“Alright baby. I have faith in you.”

Shiro pulls back and this time, lets his cock sink partway into his body.

“Oh Daddy…”

“That's it baby. You can do it.” Shiro grabs his thigh just above the knee to Keith's chest as he pushes.

“Fuck, it's so big Daddy.”

Shiro pauses and his step-son’s other leg wraps around him, tries to pull him forward. 

“Don't stop.” Keith says quietly, blinking up at him with watery eyes.

He hesitates. Keith is tight and he should have added more lube before diving in. His cunt is clenching around Shiro's cock, uncertain, fluttering movements.

“Daddy, come on. I'll be good.”

He strokes the back of Keith's thigh. “I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“I want it in me.”

“Is this how good boys act?”

Keith pouts.

“Is it?”

“No.” He says reluctantly. 

“Just lie still and let Daddy do what he needs to.”

Shiro pulls out, gives up his hold on his throat to grab the lube. He puts the bottle to Keith's entrance and squirts lube directly into him. Keith grits his teeth against the cold, toes curling as Shiro shoves his fingers in afterwards. He jabs into him roughly to spread the lube. 

“Daddy, oh-”

“You like it when I'm rough?”

Keith nods. 

“I'll be rough baby boy. I just need to get your pussy read for me or I'll tear you apart.”

Keith leans up on his elbows and they kiss as he brushes his fingertips over his g-spot.

“I'm gonna grind my dick right over this spot.” He promises, rubbing his fingers into the spot as Keith's thighs tremble.

“It feels so good, Daddy.”

“Yeah? This will feel better.” Shiro pulls his fingers out and takes his cock in hand.

He puts the head to Keith's hole and pushes. It's still a stretch but it's easier with the lube. This time he goes past the halfway mark, watching Keith's chest heave.

“You're doing great sweetheart. Almost there.” Shiro puts a hand on his lower stomach to soothe him and freezes.

He pushes Keith's shirt up and presses down on his stomach as he gives him more cock.

“Is that-”

“That's my dick. Keith, baby, that's me inside you.”

“Daddyyy…” Keith's thighs inch towards each other for a moment before they fall apart again. 

Shiro takes his smaller hand and holds it on his stomach. Keith's hand is completely covered by his own. 

“I'm just too big for your little pussy.”

Keith's eyes widen as he feels Shiro's cock push in to the base.

“Keep your hand here baby. Feel me inside and out.”

He makes a stroppy noise as Shiro backs up, kicking his feet. Shiro shoves back in and he collapses onto his back, hip joints flexible enough to let his legs simply fall open.

“I can't believe how tight your slutty pussy feels baby boy.” Shiro grunts, fucking quickly into his body. “Thought all those other dicks would have stretched you out. What do you have to say for yourself, huh? Sending dirty photos to other boys? You're not going to fuck that other boy again, are you? You're not going to fuck anyone else but me.”

“No Daddy, only you.”

“Tell me why.” Shiro grabs the neck of Keith's shirt to keep him from moving up the bed with his thrusts. He can see the kid's chest bounce beneath the fabric and can only hope he'd be allowed to see someday.

“Daddy, oh-it's because your cock is so big! It feels like it's tearing me open.”

“Gonna fuck this pussy wide open, leave it ruined for anyone else. I'll make you perfect for my cock and only my cock.”

He keeps fucking Keith until he's limp, all his muscles relaxed for Shiro to exert his will. His cunt is rippling around his cock helplessly and Shiro changes the angle a little, pressing his cock harder against his walls as his belt buckle jingles.

“Daddy!” Keith's fingers dig into his stomach and he can feel the pressure on the head of his cock. 

Shiro starts to play with his clit, swollen and flushed as red as the rest of his body. Keith cries out when he touches it and his body seizes up, thighs attempting to close. He pushes one of his legs back down to the bed and fucks even harder, a smug, satisfyied grin on his face as the smaller body starts to spasm. 

“There you go baby. Just enjoy Daddy’s cock inside you.” Something splashes against Shiro's hand and he inhales sharply when he realises what's happened. “What a good boy, getting nice and wet for Daddy.” He says in awe.

“Daddy, it's-it's too much.” Keith reaches down to push his hand away.

Shiro lets his hand be moved but he grabs his hips instead. “Alright baby. You gonna let me keep using your pussy?”

“Of course Daddy.” Keith breathes.

“You've loosened up really nicely for me. This is really going to improve our relationship, Keith. Your mum will be pleased.”

The thought makes Keith's face redden.

“I'm pleased too.” Shiro says lowly, leaning forward. 

Keith blinks up at him, mouth and lips dry as he lays there and takes it. He wraps his arms around Shiro's narrow waist and pulls their bodies together, breath washing over each other's faces.

“Will you kiss me, Daddy?” He asks, full of hope.

Shiro kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his chin as the kid wiggles.

“Please Daddy.” Keith whines. He grabs Shiro's fringe, twists it in his hand to pull him in.

Shiro growls and smashes their mouths together. He plunges his tongue into Keith’s mouth as he plunges his cock into him. His arms wind around him to hold his body close, his rhythm faltering as the pleasure finally overwhelms even Shiro.

“Keith, baby. I’m gonna come.”

“Inside me Daddy. Breed me good.”

“Oh fuck, baby. Gonna nut so deep in your little pussy.” Shiro babbles, voice reverberating against Keith’s lips.

“It-it feels so hot.” Keith sneaks a hand between them, finding the head of Shiro’s cock through his stomach. 

Shiro groans as he strains to push his dick deeper, emptying his final drops of come. He rolls onto his back with Keith draped over his chest. Shiro’s cock softens and slips out and he puts his hand to Keith’s hole, traces his fingers around the outside of his stretched hole, covers it with his hand to keep the come inside him.

“How do you feel baby? You might be a little sore later but I’ll eat you out.” Shiro combs his fingers through his dark hair.

“I feel good, Daddy.” Keith sighs, slipping a hand between the buttons of Shiro’s shirt.

“You wanna go camping this weekend? Isn’t that what step-dads do with their step-kids?”

“Do you even own a tent?”

“We’ll buy one.”

“Alright Daddy.”

Shiro scoops him close for a kiss.


	20. Sheith abo ritual breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic omegas have both a vagina and a cock  
> We've got public, kinda ritual styled sex, and like, one brief mention of someone getting pregnant

The water is so hot it’s steaming but it feels like nothing to Keith. There are hands all over his body, rubbing oils into his skin as he touches himself.

“Be still, precious omega. We need to get you ready for him.” They tell him.

“It’s him. I’m always ready for him.”

“Make sure your skin is smooth and soft for him. Make sure you are nice and clean, smell only of you and him.” They pull his hands away from his hole and dick to rub oil into his arms.

“Fuck, someone touch me. Please!”

“We cannot. Only he is allowed to touch you.”

“I need something.” Keith whines. “I’m so empty.” He pulls his tail from the slippery hands of a helper, wraps it around his thigh to play with his hole.

One of them cups his jaw with a big, three fingered hand, tipping his face up to meet their eyes.

“We cannot.” They say again.

 

Shiro hurls another Blade onto the mat with a shout of frustration. They stand around the edge of the room, bickering about who has to fight him next.

“When can I have him?” He stinks of pheromones and he's shining with sweat as his bare chest heaves. 

“Soon. He isn’t ready.” They sit up, careful of their aching body.

He grabs them and drags their face up to his, teeth bared. “He’s always ready for me. He’s perfect.”

“He is not at his peak. Your seed will be more likely to take if you wait.”

Shiro lunges for him, teeth snapping closed just before the Blade’s throat.

“It’ll take.”

 

They dress him in layers of chiffon and organza, wound round and round his body. They take Keith to a room with a large nest bed low on the floor. It smells like him. It’s so potent and he’s so turned on that his knees go weak. He doesn’t need to stand, doesn’t need to move, doesn’t need to do anything but lie there sweetly for him. They have to carry him to the bed and Keith buries himself in the loose sheets, back arching and ass rising in the air instinctively.

“Please tell me I’m ready.” Keith shoves a hand between his legs, rubbing his dick and soaking his clothes. 

“You are. He’s on his way.”

They've barely finished speaking when someone starts pounding on the door. Keith's head jerks up, mouth open as he tastes Shiro's scent in the air.

“Let him in. I need him.”

“Of course.”

They approach the door but there's a shower a sparks from the control panel and it slides open. Shiro's there, a bundle of torn out wires in his glowing hand.

Keith keens to him and his expression softens, rage seeping away at the sight of his mate. 

“Keith.” He says reverently. “Keith.”

Shiro joins him on the bed, covers his smaller body with his own.

“Omega.” Shiro groans, hips rutting against his ass and nuzzling his neck. 

“They wouldn't let me have you.” Keith whines and he burns with rage again. 

“I'm here. It's okay. I'm here now.”

“Is this it? Are you going to breed me?”

Shiro wraps an arm around his torso, pinning his arms and grabbing at the sensitive flesh of his chest. “This is it. We're gonna make a baby.”

He pulls at the wet fabric, tears a hole so he can get to Keith’s pussy. Someone tugs delicately at his own loose trousers and Shiro snarls at the stranger's proximity to his omega. Keith's mild beta attendant is unflinching as they work and Shiro soon realises that his cock is free of his pants. He ruts eagerly against his mate, growling frustratedly as his dick slips on Keith's overly wet cunt.

“Shiro, please.” Keith whines, struggling to pull an arm from Shiro's grip to help. 

His cock rubs against Keith's and he shudders, his hand slipping free and reaching down, to guide the alpha's cock into him. The head catches and Shiro's body registers it before their brains do, bucking forward to bury his entire cock in his mate. Keith's moans is long and shuddering and his tail traces up Shiro's chest to his neck, holding his chest down against him.

“Oh fuck, alpha. That feels better.” Keith sighs. His wiggles his smaller hand beneath Shiro's on the bed beside them.

They don't pay attention to the rest of the Blades gathering around, too caught up in each other. They're lingering to check their efforts have not been in vain, to see the first time the esteemed Champion knots their beloved hybrid omega.

Shiro happily fucks away, shoulders hunched so he can bury his face in Keith's neck.

“Little omega Keith. Can't wait to make you big with my baby.” He bites Keith's neck, feels him shudder helplessly. “Your little pussy is so hungry for me, sucking me right in like a good little omega.”

“You're making me feel so good.” Keith's hand slides down his body, aiming for his cock. “Oh my god,  _ Shiro.  _ Touch my stomach.”

Shiro's big hand shifts down to his stomach and-

His knot squeezes past Keith's entrance. The sudden stretch shocks Keith into coming, making them both cry out as come spurts from their cocks.

 

Keith's eyes open. His sweaty clothes have been torn off of him, leaving him bare in his alpha's arms. They're still in the large room but it's empty now, the Blades having left them to ride out their cycles together.

“Baby.” Shiro murmurs, lips against his ear. “How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“What was your preparation like?”

Keith throws aside the pillow, positions Shiro's bicep under his head instead. “Had a bath. They put some stuff on my skin so I'd be soft for you and to make sure I didn't smell like anyone else.”

Shiro's other hand lays on his stomach. He squeezes the subtle bulge where his come is trapped inside.

“Your skin does feel lovely.”

“You sparred, right? You stink.” Keith turns towards his armpit, feels his cock leak and his pussy clench at the smell. 

“Do you need to eat or anything?”

“No, I just want to sleep.”

“Alright baby.”

“Do we have a blanket or do I have to use your tits?”

Shiro snorts. “We have blankets.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i opened my own lil prompt meme where you can come and suggest ideas!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/alchemist17promptfills/signups/new


End file.
